Putain d'espoir
by Lewella
Summary: Y'a ds jours comme ça où rien ne va... Si seulement je pouvais y mettre fin... à ce putain d'espoir.


Et voila, un petit OS qui me tombe dessus un peu comme ça...

Enfin non, ça fait un moment qu'il me trottait dans la tête, seulement voila, il me manquait toujours quelque chose histoire qu'il tienne à peu près debout.

Mais aujourd'hui, je le tiens enfin.

C'est pas joyeux, vous êtes prévenus...

"Y'a des jours comme ça où rien ne va. Si seulemnt je pouvais lui tordre le cou, à ce putain d'espoir..."

Enfin bref.

Enjoy??

* * *

**Putain d'espoir**

_M'y voila._

_J'aurais aimé ne jamais en arriver là._

_Mais m'y voila._

_Je sais plus pourquoi je suis là._

_Ou je ne le sais que trop bien._

_Toi._

_Toi._

_Toi._

_Toi à qui j'écris, maintenat._

_Peu importe que quelqu'un trouve cette lettre et la lise._

_Peu importe que le secret trop grand pour mon coeur trop petit soit éventré._

_Après tout ce temps passé à le caché..._

_Fais-en ce que tu veux._

_Je m'en fous._

_Plus rien ne compte._

_Je ne sais pas comment tu à vécu ça, mais je vais te raconter comment moi je l'ai vécu._

_Après tout ce temps passé à hésiter._

_A cause de ce putain d'espoir._

-

Je vais commencer par le début, c'est logique, il parait...

On s'est rencontré il y a trois ans.

J'aurais mieux fait de louper mon train, ou que celui-ci déraille et que j'y reste.

Tu m'as plu tout de suite.

_Déja du n'importe._

C'était mon meilleur ami, qui était aussi le tien, qui nous avait présenté.

La seule chose pour laquelle je puisse lui en vouloir...

Et encore.

Il pouvait pas savoir.

Mais merde, pourquoi t'avais l'oeil aussi vert??

_Les yeux verts-espoir._

_Les yeux verts-trahison._

Et comme un con, le "Je te présente Trowa" de Duo m'a trotté dans la tête.

Trowa.

Tu dois me trouver pathétique, toi qui est si peu sentimental.

Tant pis.

Tro

wa.

Quans on le décompose, c'est moche.

Ca veut rien dire.

C'est même pas un prénom.

Alors pourquoi

pourquoi

pourquoi

je m'y suis attaché, à ces deux syllabes??

Depuis que j'ai un visage dessus.

Depuis que j'y associe une voix.

Depuis que je te connais.

Bref.

Tu m'a serré la main.

"Enchanté."

Est-ce que tu me voyais déjà comme une proie?

Ou est-ce que tu ne me calculais pas encore?

Et puis l'après-midi s'est passée si vite.

Et puis j'avais un train à prendre.

J'habitais loin, et mon père me mettais une pression de dingue pour, je cite, deux points à la ligne ouvrez les guillimets:

"reprendre l'entreprise familliale" fermez les guillimets.

_Youpi._

Comme si j'avais une envie quelconque de le suivre dans ses placements boursiers et autres trucs qui étaient un vériable charabia pour moi, malgré les nombreux cours d'économie et compagnie dont il me farcissait le crâne.

Faudra que je lui dise que je m'en contre-fous, quand-même, un jour...

Je te charge de la commission.

Peut-être que toi tu sauras échapper aux foudres paternelles.

Je disgresse, là.

Quand on se voyait, c'était à la sauvette, chez Duo, Heero ou Wufei. Une fois chez toi, je me souviens... Mais j'y viendrai plus tard.

Un aprèm, pendant les vacances.

Parfois plus.

Comme cette semaine chez Heero.

Là où tout avait vraiment commencé.

_Ou plutôt aurait pu vraiment commencer, puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé._

Un semaine dans un deux pièces.

Juste pour être ensemble.

Donc on dormait tous dans une pièce, à cinq sur trois matelas posés sur le sol, le salon étant occupé par nos tonnes de bagages.

Quelle bonne idée, se dit la petite fleur bleue que je suis, je vais pouvoir le regarder dormir!!

Et, allongé près de toi, dans le trou entre les matelas, c'est ce que je fis.

_Quel con._

_Tu devais me regarder arriver depuis un moment._

_Ca t'as bien fait rire, au moins?_

Tu as ouvert les yeux.

J'ai piqué un fard monumental.

Tu as eu un sourire moqueur, et tu m'es attiré près de toi.

"Viens par là, ça doit pas être agréable d'être dans le trou..."

Ma tête s'est nichée naturellement contre ton épaule, comme si c'était sa place.

_N'importe quoi._

Mais j'étais bien.

Le regard cynique que je peux y porter aujourd'hui n'existait pas, alors.

J'étais enfin contre toi, à respirer ton odeur.

Ton bras sur lequel je n'étais pas appuyé, le droit, est alors passé dans mon dos, et a commencé à me caresser doucement en petits ronds.

Frissons.

_Crétin._

J'ai allongé le bras au dessus-de toi, et posé la main sur ton torse.

Tu as du t'en sentir encouragé, car ta main est passée sous mon tee-shirt.

A même la peau.

Tu as exploré doucement mon dos, puis mon flan avant de passer sur mon ventre.

Va savoir comment, j'ai roulé sur le dos.

Toi au dessus de moi.

Tes mains sur mon torse, me faisant découvrir mon propre corps.

_Je les sens encore sur ma peau._

_Je voudrais pouvoir l'arracher, me débarasser de ses sensatons._

_Je voudrais qu'elles n'hantent plus mes nuits._

Mes mains dans ton dos, qui se crispaient au milieu des arabesques qu'elles dessinaient le long de tes muscles.

Toi, toi, toi.

Mes lèvres dans ton cou.

Mon corps qui se frottait contre toi, en voulant toujours plus.

Ma bouche qui cherchait la tienne.

Et ta voix, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais dans tes bras.

"On devrait arréter là..."

Mon coeur qui s'arrète, explose, hurle.

"Oui..."

Incapable d'ajouter autre chose.

"C'était une connerie."

Quelque chose en moi qui se déchire.

"On aurait pas du..."

Je t'ai tourné le dos, et ai retenu mes larmes.

Tu ne devais pas savoir à quel point j'avais mal.

-

Sourire, le lendemain.

Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Insoupçonnable.

Lorsque je vous regardez, tous les quatre, par la fenètre du train, tu avais l'air préoccupé.

_Mon cul. _

Et...

_Ce putain d'espoir qui reviens..._

J'espérais que ce soit pour moi.

J'y croyais.

_Je suis vraiment trop con..._

-

Ma vie continuait.

Aller en cours, revenir, cours d'éco, dodo.

Téléphone à Duo le week-end.

C'est d'ailleurs un de ces coups de fil qui m'a tué pour la première fois.

"CAT-CHAAAN!! On a des doutes sur la virginité de Tro-man!!

Coup de poignard.

J'ai puisé dans mes forces pour sourire.

-Ah??

-Oui!! En fait il était chez Alex, un gars que si il disait oui il dirait pas non, on l'appelle pour se faire un ciné, et lui il réponds qu'il "s'habille et il arrive"!! t'en pense quoi??"

Rien.

J'ai juste mal.

-Que c'est à creuser!!

Un ton enthousiaste.

_On y croit..._

Plusieurs semaines à me dire que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, mais ça m'allait...

Et ce putain d'espoir qui revient un peu après, parce que Duo n'avait rien trouvé.

-

Une autre semaine, où je squattais chez Duo.

Va savoir pourquoi, on a passé une nuit chez toi.

Comme à notre habitude, à cinq dans une pièce.

Ta chambre.

Où on a dormit à trois sur ton lit.

Duo, toi, et moi.

Heero et Wufei par terre.

Ils s'en foutaient, parait-il.

Au début, Duo était entre nous deux.

Seuleument, on dormait dans le sens de la largeur, et j'avais le nez dans la poubelle.

Super.

_Plus sexy tu meurs..._

Et je le faisais savoir allègrement.

Tu as soupiré, puis sourit dans le noir.

"Viens là..."

Et, trop heureux pour protester, je t'ai obéi.

_Je suis vraiment stupide._

_Un bon toutou._

Mais cette fois, tu ne me toucahis pas.

Oh non.

J'explorais ton torse, ton cou, tes épaules, ton dos.

Je me shoutais à ton odeur.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'aimer..._

_Et je l'aime encore..._

_Même maintenant, il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression de la sentir sur moi._

_Ou est-ce ma propre odeur, que j'identifie à ces nuits?_

Cette fois, tu gardais tes mains chez toi.

Quand l'une d'elle avait rencontré mon flanc, un tel frisson m'avait parcouru que tu l'as mal interprété, et tu l'as retirée.

Je crevais d'envie de la remettre sur moi.

Sans oser.

Tant pis.

On a passé la nuit comme ça, moi dans tes bras, sans que ça ne dérape.

Au matin, quand Wufei a allumé brusquement la lumière, j'ai rapidement roulé sur le côté.

Je n'avais pas vu la nuit passée, et pas plus dormit.

Youpi.

_Quoi, l'amour fait faire des conneries??_

_QUI y voit de l'amour??_

-

Encore une fois, on avait pas échangé un mot.

Aucune explication.

Pour quoi faire?

_Qui s'explique avec un coup d'un soir?_

Car c'était ça.

Mais un coup d'un soir qui se répétait.

Ce qui entretenait ce putain d'espoir.

Jusqu'au jour où...

-

Un coup de téléphone de Duo, en larmes.

-Je déteste Trowa.

Oula.

Sa voix était tremblante, de colère ou de larmes.

On va dire de larmes de colères.

-Pourquoi?

-Il est... tellement immonde...

Oup. Pas le moment de lui dire. Pas en état, le Duo.

Je me souviens plus de la conversation elle-même avec précision.

Mais les faits...

Ah ça, tu pouvais être fier...

En gros, pour résumer, tu le sais déja, je vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, tu avais été à deux doigts de coucher avec lui, alors qu'il sortait avec Heero.

Tu lui avait plus ou moins sauté dessus, lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée,.

Tu n'étais même pas bourré.

Heero t'avais, disons-le, pété la tronche.

Duo...

S'en voulait d'avoir cru que c'était Heero et s'être laissé faire jusqu'à réaliser, à moitié nu.

Mais à toi, non.

Il te haïssait d'avoir fait mal à Heero, en passant par lui.

_Et c'est moi qui pense pas assez à moi et trop aux autres..._

Je n'ai, bizarrement, pas eu mal.

Pas sur le coup.

Enfin, j'avais une certitude.

Même si ce n'était pas celle souhaitée, j'étais enfin sur de quelque chose.

Je n'étais **vraiment** qu'un coup d'un soir.

Et encore.

Même pas.

On couche, avec un coup d'un soir.

Il ne s'était rien passé.

-

Une semaine plus tarde, je reprenais conscience.

Mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Toute notre amitié, ces liens entre tous les cinq, étaient brisés.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?_

_Avais-tu conscience de ce que tu faisais?_

Tout s'était cassé la figure.

"Nous cinq" avait volé en éclat.

Tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Et c'était...

Si douloureux...

Si mal...

Faire semblant d'être là.

Faire comme si j'existais.

Alors que tout en moi était si vide.

Si froid.

Que mon coeur hurlait.

Que mes yeux ne pleuraient plus, jamais en public, mais mon coeur saignait, saignait...

Si MAL!

Comme si ma poitrine se déchirait.

Ma gorge se serrait si forge que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Et la nuit...

Tes mains sur moi, ton odeur, tout.

J'en pouvais plus.

Je

n'en

pouvais

plus.

Mais tout va mieux, à présent.

Tout va bien.

Je suis ici, tranquil.

Apaisé.

Pour la première fois depuis...

2 ans, déja.

2 ans depuis cette nuit où il n'y a rien eu.

J'ai tué ce putain d'espoir.

Tout va bien.

-

-

_Les témoins dirent plus tard qu'il semblait sourire, alors qu'il chutait du dernier étage de l'immeuble._

* * *

Vous étiez prévenus.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, moi aussi je vais mieux.

Tout ne va pas bien, mais j'y travaille...

Review?? Please...


End file.
